The forbidden son of a Kenobi - Dark or light side? Choose you must
by Jxkerwrites
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi saw his master, Qui Gon Jinn die right in front of his eyes. His heart broke into a thousand of pieces and he decided to turn to the dark side. But he didn't know that there was something else. A small child. A boy, he would one day recognize as his own. The boy, who was called Scopian. He struggled between the dark and the light side. Will Obi-Wan help the boy?


Screams could be heard as a young woman was about to give birth to a child. The medical droid worked hard to keep the woman and the baby alive.

She was holding someone's hand very tightly, squeezing it. The man was no one else than Mace Windu himself.

The woman didn't really have a name, since she was just a slave. Born as a slave and raised like that. There were many bruises on the woman's body.

No one knew who was the father of the child. She didn't want to tell anyone, afraid that they'd kill the poor child. It was Obi-Wan's child. One night, when the sky was dark and stars could be seen, Obi-Wan came to a planet, called Tatooine. The woman was an old friend of his. He fell in love with her.

But at this time, poor Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi knight anymore. He was a Sith. His anger and fear turned him to the dark side.

When he reached the woman, he surprised her from behind, hugging her. That wasn't really Sith-like, but maybe Obi-Wan wasn't as lost, as everyone thought he was. Dooku once took him under his wing, when Qui-Gon died.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

Obi-Wan asked carefully, when he laid beside her. With a nod she kissed him and then it happened. The love between both of them. It was like they were melting into each other. Late at nightnight, both of them had an explosion inside of them, like they never had before. A Sith who could love? Is that even possible?

When Obi-Wan woke up in the next morning, all he could find was blood beside him and the woman, he just made love to, was gone. Where did she go? Did she leave him? Did he hurt her? What happened?

So many thoughts rushed through the poor man's head. He got dressed and quickly grabbed his lightsaber to go and find her. He looked everywhere, but he just couldn't find her. What happened? A tear made its way down his chin and he got back into his ship and left. This would be his secret. He would never tell anyone about it. Never.

Meanwhile the woman was sold. She was dragged around, wounded, bleeding, but no one seemed to care. She loved Obi-Wan, she really did. She knew he would go looking for her, probably worried sick.

She looked up to the stars, thinking _"at least we're under the same stars, my love."_

It was a weird feeling for her. Suddenly she was slapped, because she stopped working. She was so tired. She really didn't want to continue working...

_A few weeks later_

The slave girl figured out that she was pregnant, with Obi-Wan's child. And that's how it all happened. How she was rescued by Windu and Yoda.

The woman looked at Yoda and Mace Windu, begging for them to take care of her child, since she knew, that she might not survive. She was just too weak for it all.

_"Please, please take care of my child. I am sure that my child will be a great Jedi, since it got Jedi genes in its blood..."_

A few minutes later, there was a Baby's cry. It was a boy. Windu cheered happily, handing the boy over to it's mother.

_"Scopian, he will be called Scopian."_

She said, quietly, more in a whisper. She kissed the boy's head and faded into the blackness of death. Windu held the boy tightly in his arms, walking out of the room. The boy reminded him of someone. It was like he already saw a baby like that once before.

"_Strong he will be."_

Yoda said and took the boy from Windu's arms. He would bring the boy to the temple, where he would figure out, if the boy was strong with the force or not.

_"Windu, please check his blood."_

Yoda ordered and Windu nodded.

A few moments later, Windu told Yoda, that he indeed was strong with the force.

The baby didn't cry. It just slept. All the time.


End file.
